memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Full Circle/Act Three
The Valiant emerges out of slipstream and approaches the planet and flies into a large debris field. On the surface Commander Keller, Lieutenant Sinclair and a squad of marines beams down and they are armed with compression rifles. Keller to Valiant we're down and so far we can't find any survivors Commander Keller says as he looks around the colony what was left of it. Acknowledged Commander keep me informed Valiant out Colonel Tyson says over the com. Keller looks at the team. Spread out search for survivors Commander Keller says as he looks at them. The Valiant is in orbit around the planet. In his ready room Colonel Tyson is looking at the repair time to the observation deck when the holo-com activates and his uncle appears and greets him. Hello Will, I'm on my way to the New Berlin colony says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Well we're too late the colony was already attacked, the fleet is destroyed and we're searching for survivors right now Will says as he looks at the holo-image of his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. I'm offering my help, my crew's help as well says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Sorry it's just after what happened to Thea I didn't want anyone else I care about getting hurt or worse Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at him. I understand, I have been doing this for a long time and I can take care of myself, I will be fine and I'm not coming alone the Klingon fleet is coming with me says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Aren't they slipstream challenged? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss chimes in. We aren't using our slipstream drive, we are at warp says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at Will. Will looks at the holo-image. So it will take an hour for you to get here? Will says as he looks at him. He confirms it. Yes, one hour says Typhuss as a holo-image as he looks at Will. He sighs. We'll be here Will says as he leans back. Typhuss raises an eyebrow as he looks at Will. See you soon, Kira out says Typhuss as a holo-image as the transmission ends. Will leans back in his chair not happy about having his uncle there. The Intrepid and the Klingon fleet drops out of warp and gets into orbit with the Valiant. In the briefing room Colonel Tyson is briefing Admiral Kira and General Chazmok on what the away team found when Typhuss chimes in. Any survivors? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. I've got five jumpers searching the surface for survivors Will says as he looks at him. General Chazmok chimes in as well. One ship destroyed your entire fleeet of 90 starships, how powerful is this ship Kori says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Very powerful it destroyed Abydos in 2366 Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Kori looks at him then Typhuss chimes in. We have to find that ship and destroy it before it does more damage says Typhuss as he looks at them. Will looks at them. It's not gonna be easy we can't track them in hyperspace, and by the time any of our ships get word of what's going on they'll be gone by the time we got there Will says as he looks at them. General Chazmok chimes in. We wait for them to come to us then we attack them Kori says as she looks at them. Kori's right, we lure them into a trap and we attack one of their bases or starships, Lex will hear of this and come right to us says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Bridge to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller syas over the com. He tapped his combadge. Go ahead Commander Colonel Tyson says as he spoke into the com. We're picking up a distress call from Starbase 211, their reporting their under attack by an unknown vessel Commander Keller says over the com. He looks at Typhuss and Kori. Spool up the slipstream drive and set a course ah crap the Jumpers Colonel Tyson says as he gives the order and remembers the Jumpers on the surface. Typhuss offers to keep an eye on them. I will keep an eye on your Jumpers, go says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Thanks I don't know what I would do if you weren't here Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles. Your welcome, now go says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He nods. The Valiant leaps into slipstream.